the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Killersquid12
'''Killersquid12 '''is a Male Inkling, and the inksona of a small youtuber of the same name. (KS12's Wikia account:) (https://community.fandom.com/wiki/User%3AKiller_Squid12?useskin=oasis) Appearance He is a Red Inkling with grey Eyes. He wears Black Tinted Shades, a Black V-Neck Tee and a pair of Orca Woven Hi-Tops. He used to wear the same Shades, but also a Dark Urban Vest and a pair of Gold Hi-Horses. His eyes go Yellow when his alter ego shows. Personality Despite his looks, he is innocent, nice, and doesn't know who to trust or know how to make friends. Though...when his alter ego shows... He becomes a sadistic, reckless and cocky asshole who enjoys killing his enemies. In his normal self he distances himself from Octolings. Backstory (Inksona) He's the last (if not, one of the last) of the descendants from fighters of the Great Turf War. He came from a town where most inklings were part of the great turf war, they were the sworn enemies of the octoling race. Killer squid is a descendant of a legendary inkling (that will be explained later...if ks12 gives me the info). The rest were all splatted by an octarian ink bomb launched into that town. From there, he went off alone, being constantly tormented by Octavio's Brainwashed Octolings and Troopers. At first, he showed fear....but that fear slowly turned into anger and hate. And that's when he became the Octoslaughterer we know of today. He is afraid of showing his innocent side because of his traumatic experiences, so he let his hatred towards gradually Octolings take over. That doesn't mean his innocence is completely gone. Abilities He has the Basic Inkling Abilities, along with fast reflexes, agility and clever. Weaponry any Dualies but He mostly uses the default Splat Dualies. Weaknesses He prefers to use his dualies without an inktank, so he might be weaponless, but still fight with his bare hands. But most of the time, he uses the ink of his own body. If he uses too much ink he might melt down and lose a respawn. Likes * He currently doesn't have any specific likes. Dislikes * He has a hatred towards all Octolings because of his past. Friends (Online, his inksona has none since he prefers to work alone) * Travis * Aurelius Taylor * BeeMaister * BruceBrush * Captain zx * Dominic * Flume * Ghost.annaki * Gulsevim Cenberci * Hypnotize Hotaru (check his Twitter page) * InklingBrown * JackInkling * Jared * Javon * Lucien * Madattack * Manny Santos * Marshall * Sandday * Rosy the Octoling/The Kid with the Hat * Sean the Inkling * Sega the Hedgehog * Skylar Karategirl * Sunny the Inkling Cat * Susie the Inkling/inkling cute chan * Swaggydude44 * Tomato127 * Topaz/Citrus * TrueLegendary * Weld The Dragon * Xeno Hunter * Taylor the Inkling * Vayne Thompson * Gem_Mayako/Geminii * ForzaDorianPro * fnafplayer64 Enemies * Any Octoling (it could even be Rudy's Octosona!) Frenemies * Agent 3 * Agent 4 * Agent 8 * (possibly) Callie and Marie * Poncy Relationships Angel future Trivia * KillerSquid may look like and edgelord that wants to destroy the world, but he can sometimes relate with other inklings (even with the Squidbeak Splatoon Agents). * He rarely uses any other weapon besides his Dualies. * He is a vigilante so he has no home. * He lacks social skills. Category:Inklings Category:Red Category:Nigerian